Longing for His Touch
by Joven37
Summary: THIS WILL BE MY FIRST STORY ON HERE. IT WILL BE ABOUT 10 CHAPTERS LONG, AND WILL GET MORE AND MORE LEMONS AS IT GOES. THESE ARE ALL HUMANIZED. I DO NOT OWN REGULAR SHOW. Rigby is having a hard time being around Mordecai due to his love for him. He is now going to approach him about it.
1. Regular Day

Chapter 1

It was a day like any other. Mordecai and Rigby were laying upon the couch, passed out from last nights antics. The tv filled the room with sounds of static, while empty cans of soda greeted anyone's feet that entered. They were always leaving the place a mess for Benson to clean up.

"Ugh...what time is it?" asked Mordecai, waking up, rubbing his eyes."Hey Rigby. Rigby? Come on, wake up dude."

"I dont...*yawn*...wanna." repliedd Rigby still half asleep.

"what time is it? Are we...oh no!"

"What!? what time is it!?" asked Rigby screaming and juping off the couch.

"Bensons gonna be here in like five minutes dude! We are s gonna get yelled at!"

Rigby panicked as well. They were used to Benson"s threats, but Benson could only take so much. Plus they were nearly 23 by now. this was something that children did.

Frantically they were runing back and forth picking up the mess they made the night before. Rigby working a bit less than his friend was known as the most lazy one in the he was determined to prove them all wrong one day.

"Come on bro."said Mordecai making fun of Rigby. "Move those short legs of yours."

"STOP TALKING!" yelled Rigby throwing trash at Mordecai.

The trash was scatterd all around the room again, and Mordecai waas covered in last night's nacho cheese.

"Aaaww what!?" yelled Mordecai wiping off the cheese. "What the hell is the matter with you!?"

"Stop poking fun of me." said Rigby looking sad. "I dont like it when you make fun of me. It makes me feel worse than I already do at times."

Mordecai looked at the look on Rigby's face, and saw that it really did bother him. He actually looked like it hurt him a bit. but that was odd. Normally Rigby would shrug it off and retaliate with an even better put down. But today something was off.

"Lets just finish." said Rigby actually working a bit harder than Mordecai. "I want to get a shower after all of this."

"Uh, yeah man." said Mordecai upset with himself. "Im sorry if I hurt you."

"Its ok Mordecai. Ill always forgive you."

About three minutes later they finished. And just in time too, because Benson walked in and. it looked as if he was a little confused.

"Hmmm. thats odd" he said looking around.

"Whats odd Benson?" asked Mordecai.

"Well I was expecting a mess. But alas there isn't one. Either the two of you weren't in here last night, or you actually cleaned up after yourselves for a change.'

"We were in in here Benson." said Rigby, trying to fish for a compliment.

Benson looked around the room. He could swear he could smell cheese. But it was probably from the night before. He looked at Mordecai and Rigby and gave them some slack.

"Ill give the two of you an extra hour to get ready for work." he said walking upstairs to his office.

The two of them started to act like themselves again as they twirled into the kitchen.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH !"


	2. Regular Hurt

As they were done being silly, Mordecai and Rigby started making breakfast.

"Milk." Said Mordecai.

"Cereal." Said Rigby.

"COMBINE!" they said together.

They started to laugh as they ate the cereal. As they ate they reminised about the previous night. Games, soda, and Nachos were always the way to go. Life was truly lived when you did that. Especially with your best bro.

Some of the milk spilled down the side of Mordecai's mouth. Rigby saw it dribble down, and became fixated on it. Instantly some naughty and dirty things started running through his mind.

"Ahem, so are we going out to eat...or are we going to the coffee shop again." Asked Rigby hesitantly.

"Well Margaret wanted to chill with me, so I guess the coffee shop." Answered Mordecai. "Why do you ask?"

"Huh? Oh I was wondering if I should make lunch for the two us, or just me. But that's ok dude. Hang out with Margaret. I'm sure she would...enjoy being with you."

Mordecai was a little worried about Rigby. Outside of himself, Rigby didn't really have any friends. He was always outcasted and rejected by others. So being his only friend and trying to have a personal life was always tricky.

"Dude, I can reschedule with her, if you want." Said Mordecai.

Nothing would please Rigby more. But he wasn't about to do that to his best friend. He knew that Mordecai liked Margaret. He just wanted to see his best bro happy. Besides, what would a good looking guy like Mordecai be doing with someone like Rigby?

"No that's ok." Said Rigby forcing a smile. "You haven't seen her in a while. Go have fun."

"Thank you Rigby. You're a good friend."

"A friend..." Thought Rigby. "Why just friends? We could be so much more. Sigh. Why?"

After they got done eating Rigby jumped in the shower. He stood under the hot water for over a half hour. Fantasising about Mordecai. After all the years they were together, Mordecai grew to be so handsome.

"It's not fair." said Rigby with his hands against the shower wall, crying.

"What's not fair?" Asked Mordecai, standing behind Rigby in the shower.


	3. Regular Lonliness

Rigby wasn't sure what he had heard behind him. He was almost positive that he had heard Mordecai. If so, that would mean:...he's naked.

Rigby turned around and saw Mordecai standing naked before him. His heart was beating so fast that it was gonna burst. All of his fantasies and perverse thoughts were standing before him. His best friend. The one he loved.

"AH!" screamed Rigby. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING MORDECAI!?"

"Dude relax." Replied Mordecai. "We used to get showers together when we were kids. Besides you've been in here for while. Figured I could save time if I jumped in."

Rigby was trying his best to not be turned on Mordecai was taller, so if he looked down he would see that Rigby was hard as a rock. So he put put mind elsewhere. Thinking about his jerk brother seemed to do the trick.

"You almost done back there?" Asked Rigby. "Mordecai you there?"

Rigby turned and found that he was gone. Though he was glad that Mordecai didn't catch on, he was upset that he left so abruptly. He sighed then turned off the shower.

When he walked out of the shower he looked in the steam covered mirror. We wiped it away and looked at his face. He imagined Mordecai's soft lips kissing his. His blues eyes looming into his brown ones.

"We gotta go dude." Said Mordecai banging on the door.

The sudden noise startled Rigby. He looked down and saw his mocha colored hand grasping his penis. He blushed then immediately let go.

"Ill be right out." He said.

As they walked towards the duck pond they rememberes the duck situation they once had. Looking back it was funny. In fact. Everything they went through was funny at this point.

"Ok Mordecai, Benson wants me to rake the leaves around the pond." Said Rigby.

"Uh...ok...you're actually gonna work?" Asked Mordecai. "Wo are you and what have you done with Rigby?"

"Knock it off! Go do your work so you can hang out with Margaret."

Mordecai was a little confused. But he took his advice and went to Skips place. As he was walking he thought about having lunch with Margaret. He was so excited. He's been trying to get Margaret alone for a while now. But, something nagged at the back of his mind. Rigby.

"I have to help him find some friends."


	4. Regular Confusion

As Mordecai waked to Skips' house thoughts of Rigby were haunting him. His friend was in desperate need of friends. Literally he was all alone right now. Perhaps Skips could help.

Skips was his yard building a wooden table for the park. He wiped his head and greeted mordecai with a warm welcome.

"Hey Mordecai." He said with a smile. "Got most of the table done. You can paint it."

"Uh, yeah sure." Replied Mordecai. "Listen, before I get into that, I need some advice."

"Shoot."

"Rigby doesn't have any close friends outside of me. And he always seems so alone. I'm like his big bro, but I don't know what to do."

"Hmmm, when did you start to notice that he's alone when you're not around?"

"I told him I was having lunch with Margaret today and it seemed like it hurt him. Usually he just starts bitching, but ends up ok with it."

"Mordecai, I've known the two of you for a few years now. So I can tell what the real problem is. I do know everything after all. It's not that he bothered by being alone. It's the fact that you're spending intimate time with Margaret instead of him."

Mordecai's eyes widened. He knew heard Skips wrong. There was no way that Rigby liked him that way! I mean, they were friends. Best friends to be exact. All those times they were alone, all the times they were in the shower. He didn't know what to do.

"I'll finish the table and tell Benson you did it." Said Skips. "Your friend is more important. Go see if he's ok."

Mordecai started running back to the duck pond. He didn't see Rigby there. The leaves were all picked up and put away. Even the Ducks looked fed. He looked all around the area but to no avail. Rigby was nowhere to be seen.

"Where are you?" He thought.

He then had the idea that he went back to house. Whenever he finished his work he would go lay down for a nap. How could he forget that? Laziness and Rigby go hand in hand.

Eventually Mordecai made it to the house. He ran upstairs to the room and found him sleeping on his bed.

"Mordecai." Said Rigby in his sleep.


	5. Regular Longing

Mordecai stood there in stunned silence. He didn't know how to react to Rigby calling out for him in his sleep. What was he doing to Rigby in that dream of his? Was he doing sometjing to him that he never even thought of? He had to find out.

"Rigby...Rigby." he said softly shaking him awake. "Wake up little bro."

"Love...Mordy." said Rigby still sleeping.

Mordecai took a few steps back. He didn't hear that. There was absolutely no way Rigby said that he loved Mordecai. And he said: Mordy. He hasn't called him that since they were kids. Does that mean that he has liked him like that since they were that small?

Mordecai pulled out his phone and looked at the time.

"Shit I'm late!" He thought. "Ill deal with this...with...Rigby."

In the kitchen Benson was sitting at the table drinking coffee with Muscleman. Muscleman actually lost quite a bit of weight and was contending with the size of Skips now.

"This is a good blend of coffee Muscleman, thanks." Said Benson.

"You know who else likes good blends of coffee?" Asked Muscleman. "...MY MOM!"

Benson sighed in annoyance from Muscleman's retort. And what's not to be annoyed at? It was the same joke, year in and year out. Just as Benson was about to address Muscleman about it, Mordecai ran through the kitchen.

"Hey good job on..."

"Sorry Benson!" Said Mordecai cutting him off mid sentence. "In a huge rush!"

He was so doomed. It took him forever for Margaret to get that close to him. Now he was gonna blow it because of some rush Rigby had. If this all blew up in his face he was gonna be devastated.

There was the coffee shop. And with a minute to spare, he sneaked past her to tidy up real quick in the restroom.

In the restroom he fixed his hair, and dusted off his shirt. He looked down and saw Rigby on his knees in front of him.

"R..Rigby!?" He screamed backing up to the wall.

After rubbing his eyes he noticed that there was no one there. This whole Rigby issue was starting to get to him. He couldn't let this prey on his mind with his time with Margaret. So he splashed some water in his face from the sink.

"Hey Margaret!" He said walking out of the restroom. "Been waiting long?"

"Hey Mordecai!" She replied flipping her hair to the side. "Its good to see you."

After about an hour of catching up, they realized that it was time that they take their leave. They said their goodbyes, and separated.

While Mordecai walked back he looked at the clouds in the sky and noticed one looked like Rigby playing games. Mordecai started to chuckle knowing that Rigby was terrible at games. He enjoyed the visit with Margaret, but not as much as he expected he would. He just kept thinking about Rigby.

"I'll tell him how I feel when I get back." He said. "He needs to know."


	6. Regular Honesty

As Mordecai walked through the park, he thought how he was going to break the news to Rigby. This was his best friend. His...gay best friend. If he was going to tell him, he would have to be careful. Don't want to make any mistakes.

"SAVAGE, SAVAGE, SAVAGE!" Screamed Muscleman, doing donuts in the lawn in the carts, with High Five.

"Some people never change." Thought Mordecai laughing.

He entered the house and was greeted with Pops. Pops was the old guy that made the elderly awesome. I mean the man wrestled a bear...and won! If that's not awesome, I don't know what is.

"Hey pops, you seen Rigby?" Mordecai asked.

"Why yes I have." Answered Pops with his usual elderly innocence. "Last I saw him he was in the room. But he seemed really sad. Is everything alright Mordecai?"

"I'm honestly not sure."

Mordecai ascended the stairs doing a play by play in his head of how things were going to go down. Little did he know things never go according to plan in these situations. They always end up leaving one person hurt. And Rigby seemed to be the one that may get hurt.

There Mordecai stood, staring at their door. He pressed the palm of his white hand on the door, and started to think how many times they replaced this door. All the times they spent together. Sure, most of the problems were caused by Rigby back then. But looking back, he was just being a bit rebellious.

"Rigby you in there?" He asked slowly opening the door.

Rigby was still on the bed. His back was to him. Curled up in his usual sleeping position, he barely needed a full size bed. He grew out of the trampoline.

Mordecai figured he was still passed out, so he decided to talk to him while he slept. He pulled up a chair and sat next ego the bed. He cleared his throat, and began what he had planned to say.

"Sigh...I don't know what to say dude." He said reluctantly. "I know you like me. I know you've been upset with me, for hanging out with Margaret. Well the truth is, I want to be with her. You're always gonna be my bro. Just not like that."

Mordecai looked at the back of Rigby's head and saw that usual messy hair. He always liked how Rigby didn't care how he looked. How he woke up and started the day. It was an admirable characteristic Rigby had that Mordecai liked.

"I'm sorry I had to say it like this man." Mordecai said. "I love ya dude. Just...not like that."

As Mordecai left the room a tear ran down the cheek of Rigby.


	7. Regular Pain

Rigby got out of bed and trudged about the house. He knew Mordecai was never into him. But to actually hear it from his mouth was enough to be hurt by him.

"Damn you Margaret." He thought, trying not to cry. "He was supposed to be mine. I wanted to be with him. He's...mine."

Mordecai was in the living room jumping around having a silly moment With Muscleman and HFG. Rigby didn't care what the others would think. He just wanted to be with Mordecai. So he took a deep breath and walked towards him.

Right before he went to hug Mordecai, Skips showed up and cut him off. He shook his head and pointed to the kitchen. Rigby soon followed as Skips skipped to the kitchen.

"What do you think you're doing Rigby?" He asked.

"Leave me alone Skips." Said Rigby crying.

Skips looked at him and saw how miserable he was. He could see in his eyes that Rigby truly did love Mordecai. It reminded himself of when he was younger.

"Rigby, you can't force him to love you." He said holding Rigby to comfort him. "He wants to he with Margaret. She makes him happy in a way you can't. And if you truly cared about him, you would let him go."

Rigby stood there silent, knowing that Skips was right. He couldn't force this. He couldn't wait it out. He couldn't do anything at all. He was helpless. He now fealt truly alone in the world.

"Put me down Skips.* he said calmly.

When Skips put him down he walked out the front door, slamming it behind himself.

Muscleman and HFG looked confused as to what just happened. They looked at Mordecai to see if he could clarify what just happened. They were concerned and a bit worried about Rigby. Mordecai then chased after Rigby.

"Rigby!" Yelled Mordecai. "Rigby slow down!"

"Leave me alone Mordecai!" Answered Rigby.

"Dude whay are you being such a child right now?"

"Is that all I am to you?! A child?! Because I'm not! I'm much more than that Mordecai! But you refuse to see that!"

"Come on bro..."

"No! Don't you BRO me! I've never been a bro to you. You've always used me for the sum of ridicule and jokes at my expense! You're a horrible friend!"

"Wha..."

"I loved you Mordecai. Since we were kids I loved you. I've always wanted to be with you."

"You always were with me. Hell, you're with me right now!"

"Go to hell Mordecai!" Screamed Rigby turning and running away.

Mordecai stood there with an outstretched arm. As if he was trying to reach out to him. He had no idea how much Rigby cared about him. So many things started to make sense.

"Rigby...I'm sorry."


	8. Regular Coping

It's been a few days since Rigby was at work. The thought of Rigby being by himself was preying on his mind. He wanted to be there to help him through this difficult time. But how could he help him if he wasn't even there?

"Mordecai, have you heard any word from Rigby?" Asked Benson walking up. "He's been gone for a while. If he doesn't come tomorrow I'm gonna have to let him go. And its not a threat this time round. I've already pulled strings keeping him on this long."

Mordecai looked at Benson and nodded. Now his friends job was in danger. He needed to get over the fact that Mordecai wasn't into him. That he was just going to be his best friend and nothing more.

"Damn you Rigby." Said Mordecai under his breath. "I miss you. I need to hear those funny jokes again. I need my bro to hang out with."

As he dropped the rake he was holding, two hands wrapped around him.

"Rigby!" Shouted Mordecai in a playful tone.

"Rigby?" Asked Margaret. "Why did you think I was Rigby?"

"Uh...well He's been gone for nearly a week. And he's my bro. He hasn't left my mind for one moment."

"Oh really? So the entire time we spent together you were thinking about him? That's sick Mordecai!"

"Its not like that, I just don't like him being away from me for too long. Wait! I didn't mean it like that!"

"I'm sure you didn't. I'm sorry, but I'm not going to share you with your best friend. Which means this isn't going to work out Mordecai."

"What are you saying Margaret?"

"I'm saying goodbye. You're a great guy. Just not my guy. Find Rigby. He needs you." She said as she walked off.

Now Mordecai lost Margaret? This couldn't get any worse. He had lost his girl and his best friend. Why was all this happening to him?

A few more hours passed by, and Mordecai decided to go in the house. Today was the worst day in his life. All he wanted to do was drink and passed out on the couch. In the spot where Rigby always sat. That way he could be close to him in some way.

*Do we have any booze?" Asked Mordecai passing Benson in the kitchen.

"In the fridge." Replied Benson. "Try not to overdue it."

Within the hour Mordecai was so intoxicated that he was stumbling up the stairs. Bumping into the pictures that hung upon he wall. He barely made it to the room without falling.

When he opened the door he fell in and fell right on the bed. He wrapped his arm around the pillow that he had. But something fealt off. Like the pillow wasn't supposed to feel like that. He adjusted his blurry eyes and saw Rigby there.

"R..Rigby? Is that you?"


	9. Regular Coming Home

"I missed you Mordecai." Said Rigby.

"I missed...you too." Replied Mordecai with alcohol on his breath. "Where did..you go?"

Rigby moved Mordecai's hands off of him as if he was grossed out. He shifted closer to the wall and curled up. He took a deep breath and sighed deeply.

"Dont touch me Mordecai." He said.

"Wha?" Asked Mordecai. "Isn't this what you wanted me to do? To hold you!? To touch you?

While Mordecai was asking Rigby those questions he forcefully pulled Rigby back and forced him down. He pinned his arms down and spreaded his legs.

"M..Mordecai stop it!" Cried out Rigby in fear. "You're drunk and scaring me!"

Rigby was scared and yet blushing at the same time. He always wanted to be intimate with Mordecai, but not like this. This was wrong. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. Mordecai was supposed to give his heart to him.

"This is why no one likes you...Rigby." said Mordecai getting off of him. "You send them...mixed signals."

"Your drunk Mordecai!" Said Rigby trying not to cry. "I wanted the real you. Not this. You're hurting me!"

Mordecai then realized what he was doing. He fell off the bed and looked at himself. How could he do this to him? He was his best friend. He cared about Rigby, and he didn't want to hurt him.

Over the past few days Mordecai had thought about nothing but Rigby. He missed having him around. He actually felt a bit lost without him near. He in turn, was developing feelings for Rigby. Was he starting to like Rigby?

"Rigby..." He said. "I...I'm so sorry. I just missed you...so much."

Rigby was able to see the tears form up around Mordecai's eyes. While he was gone at his brothers house he thought about Mordecai as well. He wanted to taste those soft lips and hold him tight.

There were time's where Rigby's life was in mortal danger. And certain moments Mordecai had to hold Rigby. There was a part of Rigby's mind that never wanted the danger to end. He wanted Mordecai to hold him tight, and never let go.

"Mordecai..." Said Rigby getting out of the bed.

"Yeah?" Asked Mordecai. "What is it?"

"I love you Mordecai."

"I...I...love you too."


	10. Regular Love

Did Mordecai really just say that? Did he really just say that he loved Rigby. Well sure he's always loved him as a brother. But this time actually made him feel something in his heart. It actually felt right to say.

"Where did you go Rigby?" He asked. "I missed you."

"I spent some time with my brother." Replied Rigby. "He helped me out with some things. Actually like him now, hehe."

The comment Rigby said, made Mordecai laugh a bit. He was so happy that Rigby was home that it actually brought tears to his eyes.

"Benson will be happy that you're back." Said Mordecai with a grin. "He said he was about to let you go."

"Heh, I bet he was writing down some new threats for when I got back." Said Rigby.

They both started laughing. The mood was relaxed and calm. Rigby was home and everything could go back to normal. They. Could...but that would mean he would never have Mordecai. And he wanted that intimacy with him.

Some hours later that night Mordecai was coming down from his intoxication. He was groaning at the slight headache he was getting. But that's what he deserved for drinking too much.

"Well...good night." Said Rigby laying down.

Mordecai looked at him and smiled. He thought deeply about what they shared between each other. Was he ready for that step? There was only one way to find out.

"Rigby?" He asked.

"Yeah?" Responded Rigby.

"Sleep in my bed with me tonight."

Rigby's eyes widened. He didn't know exactly how to respond. He sat up out of his bed and blushed. He just stared at Mordecai out of embarrassment.

Rigby didn't know how to respond to Mordecai. He had been dreaming that this day would come for years. But now that it was happening, he didn't know what to do. He was actually a little scared.

"O..ok" said Rigby nervously. "Are you sure?"

Mordecai looked at him and smiled. He knew what he was doing. When it came right down to it, he actually fealt the same way about him. He was just too scared to express it due to how everyone would think of him.

But that didn't matter anymore. Tonight was the night that they were going to express their feelings to each other. They wanted to share the love that they had been hiding for years.

"Relax bro." Said Mordecai. "Relax and everything will be ok. We have all night to do this."

"I love you...Mordecai." said Rigby, as Mordecai slowly got on top of him.

I love you. The words became more easy to say with each passing moment. As if he had been saying it to him for years.

"I love you too...Rigby." responded Mordecai.

As Mordecai's lips slowly meeted Rigby's, the room suddenly became hotter. As if they were sauna.

Their fingers interlocked with each other. Mordecai's body grinded against Rigby's, as he kissed his neck. The mood was getting infinitely hotter with each passing second. Is was as if they were going to burst in flames.

"M..Mordecai?" Asked Rigby looking up at Mordecai.

"Y..yeah?" Responded Mordecai nervously. "What is it?"

"I...I'm scared."

"Me too dude...me too."

They laid there on the bed for a while just staring at each other. Both of them were too scared to make the first move. They wanted to share each other's body, but at this rate it would never happen.

Suddenly Mordecai moved in and kissed Rigby's neck. He was so gentle, and kind with him. He was ready to take Rigby.

Rigby was making noise as he was getting kissed. Mordecai's smooth skin against his was sending shivers down his spine. The way Mordecai's finger ran down Rigby's back was an event all its own.

Rigby sat up and started to lift Mordecai's shirt. He greeted his chest with a multitude of kisses down his chest.  
As he kissed down Mordecai's chest, Mordecai moaned out. It was as if Rigby knew exactly how to please him.

"Mordecai, I'm gonna...lick it." Said Rigby blushing.

"Oh...uh...ok." replied Mordecai.

Rigby's hand shook as he nervously unbuttoned Mordecai's pants. He dreamed of this moment for years, but now that it was happening, he was scared. He didn't know whether to lick it or suck it.

He pulled it out and blushed. There it was. Mordecai's hard cock. And now it was his. To play with and satisfy.

"Just be careful with it bro." Said Mordecai trying to act tough.

Rigby started to lick the tip. A little bit of pre-cum was on the tip. It tasted sweet on Rigby's tongue, and he wanted more. So he put the whole thing in his mouth.

As Rigby sucked on Mordecai's cock the saliva from his mouth dripped down his shaft. Every bob of his head made Mordecai grip the sheets more and more. He didn't know how much more he could take.

"R..Rigby I'm gonna cum!" Said Mordecai into the pillow.

Mordecai then gushed into Rigby's mouth. As it filled his mouth, Rigby's eyes widened. He was barely able to hold all of it in. It dripped from his mouth as a little oozed from Mordecai.

Rigby smiled at Mordecai. Mordecai was breathing heavy as he looked at him confused. He could tell that Rigby wasn't done. He wanted more. He wanted to come too.

"Let me..uh..."

"No Mordecai!" interrupted Rigby. "I want it done this way."

Rigby let a little cum drip from his mouth onto Mordecai's cock. As it ran down Mordecai's cock, Rigby slowly took off his pants and boxers, and mounted Mordecai.

"D..Don't hurt yourself!" panicked Mordecai.

Rigby didn't say a word. He slowly slid on his cock. Hiding his moans of pleasure and pain, Rigby's ass was penetrated. It was deep inside, with cum as the slick.

"Ah!" screamed Rigby. "You're so big!"

Over time, Rigby went faster and harder. His fingers interlocked with Mordecai. His breathing got heavier. His heart raced. And sweat poured down his body.

"Mordecai cum with me!" screamed Rigby.

"Are you ready?!" asked Mordecai, keeping pace.

"Y..Yes!"

Rigby started to grind on Mordecai's cock so hard that the bed was starting to creak. He could feel Mordecai get harder within him. Mordecai stroking Rigby's cock made him arc his back.

"In coming!" shouted Rigby.

They both came at the same time. Rigby felt the hot cum fill him from the inside. He shook and spasmed on Mordecai's chest. His vision was blurred, but he knew where his love's lips were. He leaned in and kissed him.

"I love you Mordecai."

"And I love you Rigby."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"KEEP IT DOWN NEXT TIME OR YOU'RE FIRED!"


End file.
